Close your eyes
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Y disfruta. Saborea. Siente. Huele. Juega. Besa. Pero, sobre todo, disfruta. Lo demás vendrá por sí solo, como está indicado.


**Aprovecho la euforia y este momento de locura que tengo gracias al Séptimo Opening de MHA para publicar algo que no publicaría estando en mis 5 sentidos. Sale, _bye bye._**

**Advertencias: **_Esta lectura es bajo el propio riesgo del lector. __Se trata de una historia llena de connotaciones sexuales, algunas más explícitas que otras. _

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Close your eyes.**

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

—Cierra los ojos.

Sero tiene que parpadear cuando recibe tal instrucción y no los cierra. No lo hará tan fácilmente, aún cuando la que se lo pida sea Mina. Antes, la mira con mucha atención y curiosidad. Sospecha, también. Se pregunta qué puede traerse entre manos esta vez.

—¿Para qué?

Ashido, por toda respuesta, abre más sus ojos antes de irlos a entrecerrar, sus cejas frunciéndose por inercia y su boca apretándose con sus labios haciendo un mohín tan impresionantemente encantador que; a Sero le dan unas tremendas ganas de besarle la boca. No hay motivo para no hacerlo así que, tan solo así, se acerca y le roba un beso sin más. El beso es suave y a Mina le colorea rápidamente las mejillas, sacándole una sonrisa a Sero cuando ella se lleva las manos a la boca, como si lo que había hecho en verdad la hubiera tomado por sorpresa. No debería sorprenderla, a esas alturas, pero; parece que sí. Lo consigue. Y para Sero no hay nada más grato que tener esa habilidad. Y sin pensarlo, suelta: —si paras la boca así, sólo me dan ganas de besarte —Ashido no deja de mirarlo, incrédula, por lo que Sero no tarda en reírse poco para luego agregar—. No te hagas la sorprendida que sabes lo mucho que se me antoja tu boca y sé que lo has hecho a propósito.

Ashido vuelve a entornar los ojos y Sero tan sólo se ríe una vez más.

—¡Cierra los ojos ya de una buena vez!

Sero se detiene un momento antes de volver a reír. —Antes dime para qué, o por qué.

Con poca paciencia, Ashido pone los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos. —Iba a darte a probar algo —masculla, volteándole el rostro con exagerado gesto de indignación.

Sero inclina la cabeza. —¿Probar algo...? —y se toma unos segundos antes de reaccionar, irguiéndose de pronto, pareciendo un tanto impaciente cuando trata de indagar: —¿Tú cocinas? ¿Preparaste... algo?

Ashido lo observa sin terminar de decidirse si lo que siente es la prolongación de su indignación de antes, en verdad, yendo en aumento o será más bien la intriga la que acabará por desplazarla.

Ella alza una ceja y, luego de una pausa, yéndosele a escapar una risa de la boca, acaba por mirarlo bastante divertida. —¿Qué? —su boca vuelve a soltar un par de risas más y, sus ojos pícaros lo miran, con mala saña, burlones—. ¿En serio crees que yo —se señala por un momento con sus propias manos— voy a cocinar nada? —suelta otra risa más maliciosa y lo que sigue tan solo se le escapa con cierto tono cruel—: ¿Meses yendo y viniendo a tu departamento cuando se me da la gana y de pronto crees que voy a comenzar a cocinar? —y es que Ashido es, medio, una reina. Y cuando a la reina no se le conceden sus caprichos con la facilidad que quisiera, se le escapa el tono belicoso y déspota.

Sero aparta la mirada también de pronto un poco ofendido. Luego tan solo lo contempla y él también se cruza de brazos, apretando los labios un poco —bueno, es que creo que nunca te he dado la oportunidad tampoco... —masculla, casi más para sí, a quien no le encanta que se burlen de él pero está tan acostumbrado a que lo hagan que sabe muy bien cómo pasar desapercibido su gesto ofendido. Con Ashido no funciona, así que ni se molesta en cubrir la mueca infantil que le sale nada más con el tono quejoso empalmado. Sero cierra los ojos tan solo un momento para luego volverlos a abrir y dirigirle la mirada, una que, desde luego, no tarda en suavizarse para después volverse burlona—, es que casi siempre soy yo el que se levanta primero, ¿o no?

Los ojos fúricos de la reina lanzan una advertencia.

—Casi siempre.

La mueca infantil del simplón se muestra en una sonrisa burlona.

—Y tú no haces más que comer cereales para el desayuno.

La mano de ella hace un desplante en la superficie más cercana.

—¡Los cereales son ricos!

Las de él se acomodan con gesto travieso, una sosteniendo su codo, la otra sosteniendo su propio rostro cuando él ladea la cabeza.

—¿Solo porque compro tus favoritos y son los que hay en mí alacena?

La otra mano de Ashido termina golpeando con dedo señalador el pecho del chico y suelta: —¡También me como tus feos cereales integrales!

Sero abre la boca. Ashido también y, luego, se lleva ambas manos a cubrírsela cuando termina de enterarse de que, de verdad. Se le ha escapado eso.

Pasan varios segundos en silencio, hasta que, al fin, Sero reacciona: —Eso explica porque se acaban más rápido de lo que creía que me durarían... —y entonces, hasta parece algo aliviado.

—Mgh... —Ashido se revuelve en su lugar y busca algún otro en el que ocultarse. Sus propias manos parecen el sitio más indicado cuando la verdad es que no tiene demasiadas ganas de salir huyendo de ahí—; bueno, es que —se aparta tantito las manos de la cara y en ellas siente que sus mejillas están cociéndosele en su propio calor—, no están tan feos con tu leche de almendras... —admite, un poco, mordiéndose los labios— como que, combinan del sabor, y — exhala un suspiro antes de dejar caer finalmente sus manos a su regazo, donde se aferran al borde de su bonita blusa blanca— me gusta como saben.

Sero la mira y se ríe. La mira unos segundos más y se vuelve a reír. La segunda vez con más ganas, con sus gestos que ella hace: —¿Por qué eres tan linda?

Ashido siente que se pone más roja al escucharlo decirle eso como si nada y en medio de un ataque de nervios tan solo exclama: —¡No soy linda! ¡Soy mala y me como tus cereales sin decirte nada!

Sero se ríe otro poco antes de acercarse a ella y, una vez su rostro cerca del de Ashido: —Oh, vaya —comienza a decir, bajando el tono de su voz a consciencia—. Deberían de arrestarte por esa maldad.

Aunque primero intimidada con su acercamiento repentino, Ashido no tarda en sonreír coqueta, al entenderle el gesto.

—Uh, ¿Cellophane me va a castigar por ser una niña mala...?

—Ashido, te voy a...

Pero Sero ya no puede decir nada porque las bocas de ambos se encuentran y se entretienen, se mantienen ocupadas en la del otro y tan solo después de besarse es que se dan cuenta de lo caliente que se está esa tarde.

—Entonces —Sero tiene que interrumpirse para aclararse la voz, pausa en la que Ashido tiene un pequeño escalofrío—, ¿qué era lo que querías darme a probar?

Ella lo mira con sospecha y una media mueca en mohín. —¿Cerrarás los ojos para que te lo de? —media porque también le hace ojitos lindos buscando convencerlo, media porque. Sabe que así, con eso, puede llegar a conseguir lo quiera de él.

Sero ladea la cabeza y traga saliva; sabe que la consiente demasiado pero. _Bueno. _Pasa saliva, limpiándose la que sentía tenía por toda la boca, y alrededor de los labios, gracias a Ashido y sus besos calientes. —Bien... —exhala, siendo un poco difícil para él sostener su respiración y para entonces también, cerrar los ojos. Incluso así, lo hace. Cierra los ojos y tan solo espera.

Él escucha un pequeño sonido como de un tapón y trata de abrir aunque sea un ojo pero como alcanza a distinguir la silueta borrosa de Ashido voltear a verlo, termina cerrando los ojos, ambos, con mucha fuerza.

—¡Ehh! ¡Abriste los ojos, ¿verdad!? ¡Tramposo!

—¡No! ¡No lo he hecho! —se lleva las manos a la cara, en autodefensa y, también, para cubrirse los ojos antes de permitirse traicionar de nuevo su palabra—. ¡Lo juro! Te lo juro.

Escucha a Ashido gruñir y no puede evitar reírse, porque aunque no la vea se puede imaginar claramente su expresión y es bastante. Tonto, pero. Eso lo hace sonreír un poco más: —En serio, Ashido. Te juro que no he visto nada, ahora solo dame... lo que sea que quieras darme.

Pasa un momento en silencio y al fin, Ashido le vuelve a hablar: —Abre la boca, ¿bien?

Sero está por decir bien, con tono jocoso, pero tan solo se queda en abrir la boca y de pronto siente uno de los dedos de Ashido rozarle un poco los labios para luego colocarse dentro de su boca, justo encima de su lengua. Por un momento, Sero no sabe cómo reaccionar o qué hacer, hasta que Ashido le ordena: —chupa —y obediente, entonces, se da cuenta del sabor de un líquido dulce dentro de su boca, embarrado en el dedo de Ashido. Se quita las manos de los ojos y como no escucha nada alarmante, los abre con cuidado hasta conseguir volver a enfocar a Ashido, seguir chupando y luego, coger su mano entre las suyas.

Ella lo mira, inquieta, curiosa, cuando de pronto pregunta: —¿y? —como eso no parece ser lo suficientemente claro, vuelve a abrir la boca—, ¿qué tal sabe?

Por toda respuesta, Sero cierra los ojos y termina de quitarle todo el rastro dulce del dedo con la lengua. Luego lo saca de su boca. Y para finalizar, solo por andar de juguetón, le muerde ligeramente la punta del dedo a su chica, antes de besársela igual.

Entonces sonríe un poco. —Está dulce —es su primera observación, que como a Ashido parecen brillarle los ojos de contentos, lo alienta a proseguir—, es un rico dulce. ¿Qué es...? —Sero de inmediato busca la fuente del dulce, pero Ashido ya había guardado para entonces de dónde fuera que lo hubiera sacado y embadurnado su dedo.

Ella se queda en silencio, mirándole. Antes de ponerse de pie. —¿Te gusta?

Sero la mira curioso, pero aún así le responde que sí. Luego abre la boca para añadir una pregunta, pero entonces Ashido lo interrumpe:

—Tengo que ir al baño —dice, con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda, y ella toda inquieta. Así que, nada más, a Sero no se le ocurre hacer otra cosa más que asentir, tras lo que la ve desaparecer por la esquina hacia el baño.

Quedándose en blanco, al rato él se ríe de alivio y se vuelve a ver la tele; esa pequeñita que tiene más por adorno que por uso, prácticamente, también, por Ashido; encendiéndola para ver cualquier canal que tuviera algo interesante por dar.

Los minutos pasan y escucha distraídamente unos pasos detrás de él. Tiene la ligera noción de que había pasado un buen tiempo, porque ya no estaba tan caliente como llegó a estarlo antes, por lo que: —¿estás bien, Mina?

Y está a punto de volverse cuando ella le muestra una mano, en frente. Ella la pone justo al frente de su rostro. —¿Qu-

—¿Quieres más? Me embarré la mano con...

Sero arquea una ceja y entonces se vuelve a verla. Trae una bonita falda corta azul que deja ver sus piernas y su otra mano se encuentra sostenida de la misma. Le parece extraño, pero a pesar de todo, sonríe. Y la invita a sentarse a su lado.

Ashido le responde la sonrisa con otra similar y va a tomar asiento. —Me lavé las manos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Excepto por que todavía no me dices qué es lo que me estás dando... —dice, tomando su mano y dándole un beso por los dedos de esta, para luego comenzar a lamérselos con intenciones que no parecen demasiado inocentes.

Ashido suspira y se sonroja. Y lo mira con atención mientras se sigue sosteniendo de su falda. —¿De verdad te gusta cómo sabe?

Sero se detiene un momento a mirarla a los ojos, curioso con aquella indagación que deja entrever la inquietud de su chica. —Está —con cuidado, busca elegir sus palabras. Mientras se da un poco cuenta, de que hay algo distinto en ese sabor al que antes había probado— dulce, sí...

—Pero... tú no eres muy fan de lo dulce.

—Soy bastante fan tuyo, si tengo que decirlo...

Ashido lo mira un momento antes de soltarse al fin de su falda, para acomodarse ella misma un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. —¿Estás diciendo que soy dulce? —y pestañea, sin que aquella sea su real intención.

A Sero le encanta ese gesto. Más cuando a ella le sale tan espontáneo, así que no es de extrañarse que las mejillas se le coloreen de puro gusto. —En cierto sentido... —asiente, pasando a sonreírle con coquetería—. Eres muy bonita también, ¿ya te lo he dicho antes?

Ashido sonríe y se ríe, volviendo a pestañear más, antes de apartar la mirada y decidir seguirle el juego —solo un par de veces, quizá. No lo recuerdo bien...

Lo siguiente que Ashido sabe es que Sero ya la está besando, en los labios. Entrelazando los dedos de una de sus manos con la de ella, la otra mano enredándose a su cintura para luego atraerla a él. Y ella, un tanto nerviosa, se deja llevar aunque manteniéndose un poco tensa.

—Qué bonita estás, Ashido. Hoy también...

—Olvidé mis pantaletas en tu baño.

Sero recibe aquella información sin ningún tipo de aviso preliminar y cuando termina de procesarla, siente que el calor regresa a él de golpe y ya se siente un tanto ansioso porque. —¿De verdad? —su mano no había esperado y ya se encontraba con sus dedos un poco metidos debajo de la falda de ella.

Ashido sonríe y se muerde los labios. Se acerca a su boca y consigue un beso que no tarda en ponerlos a ambos calientes, e inquietos. —¿Quieres saber...? —pregunta ella, con gesto insinuante—, lo que te estaba dando, ese dulce, ¿de verdad quieres saber lo que es?

Sero la mira con cuidado, sus manos delineando debajo de su falda. Le intriga que de pronto vuelva a sacar el tema, por lo que asiente y también. Su mano busca un espacio entre las piernas de ella que Ashido misma le niega, tomándolo de la muñeca con fuerza. —¿Qué-

—Lubricante, cariño, Hanta...

Sero tarda en entender lo que le quiere decir.

—Es lubricante con sabor a frutas, dulce... —Ashido entorna los ojos y suspira, soltando la mano de Sero entonces, antes de alejarse de él y apoyarse en el reposabrazos del sillón de Sero, dónde ya un par de veces se habían entretenido a hacerlo antes—. Fui al baño a prepararme, con el lubricante... por eso olvidé mis pantaletas.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Sero al fin consigue reaccionar tragando saliva. —¿Tú estás...?

—Aquí —Ashido se detiene la falda, subiéndola un poco para dejar mejores vistas a sus piernas, sus muslos—, abajo, en mi entrepierna, se siente muy húmedo... estoy muy caliente, cariño... ¿sabes por qué?

Sero la observa unos momentos incrédulo, antes de volver a mirarla, definitivamente, impresionado. Y luego, un tanto inquieto. Ansioso. —¿Por qué?

—Porque para poder prepararme, necesité tocarme —dice, en tono de confesión dulce de una travesura.

—¿En el baño? ¿Fuiste a tocarte en el baño?

Ashido de pronto cambia de expresión. Se muerde los labios, aparta la mirada, y entonces asiente. Con lentitud, con timidez.

Sero está que se muere de ansias en ese mismo momento.

—Te preparé tu postre favorito, Hanta... ¿lo quieres? Ya está listo para ti...

El pestañeo que le sigue a eso no es, de ninguna manera, algo casual. Ashido lo hace adrede. Y adrede así, mientras espera a su chico por reaccionar, Sero la toma, desprevenida, su mano izquierda cerrándose alrededor de su tobillo, la otra haciendo que suelte su falda, y lo siguiente que Mina sabe es que, de un tirón, ya tiene a Sero encima de ella y ella se encuentra recostada por entero en el sofá.

—Ayy, ¡oye!

Y está dispuesta a quejase y hacer un berrinche, por aquella manera tan bruta de arrastrarla que le salió a Sero, cuando al mirarle de frente no puede hacer más que dejar de luchar porque. _Ahí está_. Es esa. Esa mirada, misma la que le da, a la que ella quería llegar. A esa expresión, inaudita, indudablemente. Hambrienta, por ella.

Así que, aguarda. Disfrutando un poco de aquella atención que logra conseguir. Una atención que, no va a rechazar viniendo de él.

—(Oh, de verdad que has sido una chica mala, eh).

—(Mmmm, ¿y piensas castigarme?)

Sero sonríe primero, malicioso; sonrisa a la que Ashido responde igual, con esa picardía natural, juguetona, que tiene.

A Sero se le tensa el gesto y. _Maldición. _Se rehusa a abandonar su sonrisa y con ella, mucho menos, sus recién avivadas intenciones.

Mina tampoco va a ceder; aunque de repente, siente como Sero le pasa un brazo por debajo de uno de sus muslos.

Ella recuerda que, de hecho, ya no lleva más que la falda puesta, por lo que. Está expuesta. Y sus manos buscan espacio entre ellos para poder regresar la falda a su lugar.

Pero es que esa es la forma más efectiva de abrirle las piernas, y su falda se había alzado desde antes, ya, cuando él la había tumbado. —Waaah, Hanta...

Sero se detiene al escuchar su tono. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres, Mina?

—Nooo, sí que quiero pero...

Ella esconde su rostro entre sus manos. Sus brazos apretándose contra sus pechos. Desde los que, siente, su propia excitación traducida en sus pezones endurecidos.

—Es que, estoy muy caliente...

La cabeza de Sero apenas se mueve, como en el reflejo de un asentimiento, y su boca se tuerce, de vuelta, en una breve sonrisa. Porque él también lo está.

Se relame los labios, exhala, sintiéndose su respiración un tanto pesada: —¿Puedo, Mina?

Ella siente la mano de él en una de sus piernas, acariciándole el muslo con vasta ternura. Le gusta que él haga eso. Que la toque...

Se desprende de sus manos, un poco. Y entre ellas, puede verlo a él, que la está mirando. Que inclina su cabeza. Y repite aquel gesto, como ingenuo, casual, en el que se pasa la lengua por la boca.

Ashido alcanza a escucharse, a duras penas, a sí misma preguntando.

—¿Puedes _qué_?

—¿Puedo _comerte_?

Ella deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, asiente. Lo ayuda a acomodarse y se deja _comer_.


End file.
